<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rivers in your mouth by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764863">rivers in your mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i forgot where we were [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, natey loves u honey bunches, rose bb u are not unlovable i SWEAR, the title is from the song rivers in your mouth by ben howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rose falls back into old patterns, nate is there to guide her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i forgot where we were [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rivers in your mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fulfills a prompt 19. peppering face in kisses from an anon on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“do you ever feel like running away,” she says it as a statement, she doesn’t really want to know how he feels, it’s in moments like these, her truly selfish side starts to show.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“there is such a space, between us...” her arm falls off the side of the bed, she almost reaches out into the air, stretching her fingertips as far as they can go. “i’m going to walk away soon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>the words tumble from her lips before she can stop them. a simple stream of all that she’s ever wanted to be. drifting in the wind, no weight to hold her down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>but he has, always been her anchor, a guiding light—a lighthouse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“where will you go?” he asks, because he’s curious, and he knows—she is not herself today. his grip on her waist loosens and she thinks she will float away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>adrift, walking on water, like the rivers pouring from her mouth. <em>lies</em>. from her mouth, of what she’s always wanted to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“i am going somewhere else, far away from here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>a lazy kiss to the side of her mouth, he can taste the salty sea all the way from here. a never ending torture of what he has been, a life he’s thrown away... for her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“will you take me with you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>she bites her lip so hard that it bleeds, her fingers itch beside her, still outstretched in the air, weightless like she wants to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>the questions remain unanswered in her mind, <em>will you walk with me, lost and alone?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>will you hold me when i wash away?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>are your arms long enough to hold my love, so rough and violent?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>will you drown in me?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>the answers remain unsaid in his mind, for now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>so he pulls her closer, the action tugs her eyes shut. <em>love me, love me, love me, why do you love me?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>she is breathless when she finally responds, “yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>she buries her head into his chest, warm. like the sun beating too hard on her back, and she’s reminded of icarus. flying too close to the sun only to get burned—a life cut so short.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>she is too close to bliss, she so convinced herself that the rains of the world would soon laugh at her face—fate would laugh at her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>laugh at me, i have fallen in love.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>his fingers trace circles on her skin, she’s too gone to notices the patterns. patterns, waves, the sun, i love you’s and answers to all the questions unasked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“i’m going to ruin us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>the words fire like bullets but they fall so gentle at nate’s feet, concern echoes like whispers in the back of his mind, taunting murmurs on the surface of her skin—the water and her tension.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>she surrounds him, water taking it’s shape, she will run, she must run, a river she is. <em>unpredictable</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>but he contains her, as free and drifting as she is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“will you?” he asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>there is a clarity in her voice, no longer muffled and blurry. a vulnerability...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“i don’t want to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>and the waters still. the oceans after a storm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“but i will, it is in my <em>nature</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>oh, he has to laugh, she knows her name, the water she is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“you have no idea how long my arms will hold your love,” he whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>she settles herself underneath his chin. the sun starts to peak from behind the hills, another day—another horizon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>his grip tightens, holding water in his hands so tight but it always slips through the cracks...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>and he knows this, with all that is left unsaid, the speaking in tongues of feelings to hard to understand. but he wants to explore all of her, her depth so deep, reaching to her very core, past the violent break of the waves, past the surf, the inevitable darkness of the unknown that he wants to <em>know</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>how foolish to think she is only a river, she is an ocean, ninety-five percent of his being.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“i am sorry for who i am.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>i am only a product of who i want to be.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>nate turns her around, searches her face, for all that he can find, uncharted waters, where sailors have never gone... bitter in the back of his mind, those memories.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“i want you,” he says, “in all of your wildness, your force.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he presses a kiss to her cheek. “i want to stumble, and fall...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>and another to her nose. “to find and discover, all that you are...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>and another to the bride between her eyebrows. “i want your love to collapse my lungs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>and another to the scar on her lip. “leave me breathless, cut my heart on your deepest scars.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>and finally, he pulls back, his hand brushing over her cheekbones, her eyes wide. he takes a hard look, and her soul is pushing through. deep, and blue, and beautiful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“consume me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>it’s a question, more than a statement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>it’s in moments like these, that she remembers, she is all she’s ever longed to be, with him, weightless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he is her destination.</p>
  <p>the ocean to all her rivers running wild.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>